The Suit
by PaalasAthenea
Summary: Jasper has been with the Cullens for fifty years, even at that point the doesn't like the idea to wear a lot of clothes, when he has to wear a heavy suit for school, the things take a bad path, the destroyed the suit and hurt Alice feelings. Carlisle is NOT happy. WARNING: CONTAINS DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF A TEENAGE VAMPIRE. DON'T LIKE? DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

You're my child.

Summary: Jasper has been with the Cullens for fifty years, and even at that point, he doesn't like the idea of wear a lot of clothes, when he has to wear a heavy suit for school, the things take a bad path, he destroyed the suit and hurt Alice's feelings, Carlisle is not happy, what will he do to his stubborn son? WARNING: It contains disciplinary spanking of a teenage vampire. Don't like? DO NOT READ.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

…

I was walking home, the day at work had been hard, but after two difficult patients, I finally went home, when I was nearly in my house, I saw a shade on my left, I put in a combat position, but after three minutes, I recognize the odor, it was of one of my children, but I lost my mind. What was he doing running at this hour?

-Son- I called

There was no response.

-Son- I said again.

-Shh…. Dad, she's going to find me.

-Who is going to...?

Before I could formulate my question, a very angry Esme was standing in front me

-Where is he? - She asked

-What's happening, sweetie?

-Your younger son has been giving Alice the hope of see him wearing a suit for the graduation, but now, our young man says he doesn't like them. You know Alice, Carlisle… She is sad.

-Jasper- I called him, and looked for his aroma. –Please tell me what's happening, buddy, I'm not mad, but I will if you don't talk to me.

He appeared behind me in a second, protecting himself from Esme.

I looked at him and raise an eyebrow.

-I don't like them, Dad.

-Did you tell Alice you would wear one?

-Yes… but I didn't thought she was took it so serious.

-Son, you know Alice, everything having to do with fashion is so serious for her.

-But, Dad- He started, but I stopped him.

-You know I always support you when she wants you for wear whatever she wants, and you don't want to. But what I've heard, you have to do it, son.

-Daddy…

He never calls me 'daddy' in a normal situation, just if he wants desperately something, or his emotions are so influenced in a 'Loving Mode'

-I'm sorry, my son. But you have to, and I won't change my mind. Now, Esme… When are you going to buy it?

That's what we were discussing before he ran away.

He what? Jasper was my youngest, but my more mature, childish attitude is not like him.

-Alright, let's go home to continue with that.

-I don't want to! I will not! –Jasper yelled.

-You will, young man, and you'll because I say, now, let's go home right now, you don't have to be facing the consequences- My wife said to our son.

- But, mom…

-Do what I say, Jasper. – She told him firmly.

He sighed, and started walking back at home with his mother. I was walking behind them, and I could listen their conversation, Jasper was begging at Esme, and looking at her with 'puppy eyes'

I smiled to myself, I enjoy when Jasper is acting like this, he was so sweet and he had showed me his childish side.

When all of us came home, Alice was sitting in the couch, reading a fashion magazine, I smiled at her and she kissed my cheek.

-Hi, Dad.

-Hi, sweetheart.

I pulled away from her and looked at my wife and my son making a tantrum.

-Okay, do you have a decision?

-Yes, I think we're going to go right now, tomorrow I'll decorate a kitchen in the south of the city, and the children will go to school.

I looked up at my son, he was upset, and he lets us feel that.

-Okay, Jasper… go to your room and change your clothes, I don't think you want to go out with that dirty jacket.

Jasper went upstairs, and I move closer to Esme.

-Honey, do you really think this is a good idea?

She thought for a moment.

-Yes, I was thinking in give him the opportunity to choose, he doesn't care about what he wears, but this time is necessary, he told Alice he will wear a suit just for her, cause he love her and wants to please her, she was smiling and jumping, almost crying* for the happiness. And, as you can see, our little soldier will not do it.

I listened to her carefully, she was right when she said that he's free to choose what does he wants to wear, but he has to learn that if he says he'll do something, he have to, with more reason if it's a promise.

-Don't you worry, darling, he will.

We wait for Jasper almost twenty minutes, as I see; he won't get down by himself.

-Oh! I'm going for that boy! Right now.

She took off her ring and watch. I don't need to be Edward for know what's she thinking to do with my son.

-Esme, I'll care of him. I promise you that he'll here as fast as a vampire.

She smiled at my joke; I sighed and went to join to my stubborn child.

I knocked on his door a few times before he answered me.

-Come in.

-Hi, Jazz. – I said.

-Hi, Daddy- I forgot to mention that he uses to call me 'daddy' when he thinks he's in serious trouble.

-What's wrong with you, son? Please tell me.

-I don't like it, dad. I really don't like it; I'll do other thing, whatever Alice wants, but not that, please-

-Jazz, I know you're free to decide, and clothes are not something to fight for, son. But you not just told Alice you'll use one, you promised that to her! And you have to keep your promise.

-But, dad...

-Alright, I'll tell you what we are going to do. You'll go with Esme to buy one, you'll choose it, there are some suits really comfortable, they're almost like sleep pants, but they're elegant. What do you think?

-Daddy…

-Jazz, no more discussion.

He whimpered and nods his head once.

-And I don't want to know anything about losing the suit, or get rid of it, and you'll wear it in Alice's and Edward's graduation. Am I clear?

-Yes, Dad.

He started walking to the door, but I grabbed his wrist.

-Jazz, if something bad happens to your suit; you're going to win a trip over my knee. Okay?

-But daddy…

I shook my head once, and smacked him once at the seat of his jeans.

-Ow! Dad… What was that for? It hurts.

-No more 'buts' Jasper, I made myself clear, now I'll ask again. If something bad happens to your suit you're going to win a trip over my knee. Okay?

-Okay, dad. – He said.

I smiled at him, and hugged him gently.

-Now, let's go, young man. –I told pulling away from him.

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story, as you can see; it's a discipline story, please, if you don't like it, DO NOT READ. I'll be updating soon, I hope… I'm so sorry about misspelling and grammar errors, English is not my first language, I'm from Mexico City, but I've been learning English since I was little. So, I hope you liked it. **

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. I'm here with a new chapter; I want to tell all of you something, first of all. I'm SO SORRY for the misspellings, grammar errors and the difficult about the reading, I'm really sorry, as I said in first chapter, English is not my first language, I speak Spanish, but I've learning English since I was little. This is my first story, and I'm sure I'm making a lot of mistakes. I promise I'll TRY to correct them. My apologies. **

**After that… In this story vampires can cry. And the Cullens were changed at these ages: **

**Edward: 18. **

**Emmett: 19. **

**Jasper: 17. **

**Alice: 17**

**Rosalie: 18**

**That's everything, thanks! **

…

**Esme's P.O.V. **

When Carlisle and Jasper came down, I smiled at them, I could listened that my husband had to smacked our son's bottom once, I was about to go there and spank him, but Carlisle stopped me, and in this minutes, I had de opportunity to change my mind.

-Ready, Jazz? –I asked him.

-Yes, mom. I'm ready.

-Alright, We'll go Phoenix to buy a suit, as your father said, you'll have the opportunity to choose what you want to wear; I don't want you to be angry with me about this, honey.

-I'm not angry, momma. I'm fine.

-Sure?

-Yeah, let's go.

I sent to Carlisle a kiss and my son and I were away, during our march, we'd been talking about funny things, I could even feel love feelings from my son, he doesn't look angry anymore, and I was really happy about that.

When we finally arrived to the store, Jasper asked me:

-Do I really have to do this?

-I'm afraid yes, sweetheart.

He sighed and we came in.

At the instant we introduce ourselves to the employee-miss, she asked us about what do we want.

-We're looking for a suit, elegant but comfortable.

She thought for a moment.

-I think I have something, wait here, please.

We stayed there without say anything, when she came back; she had three suits on her shoulder.

-Just for know what I am giving to you…. How old are you? –She asked. I wasn't sure if that was for work or she was trying to flirt with my son.

-Ah… one hundr…- He started and I gave him a poke.

-Seventeen- He answered. She looked at us sadly.

-Okay, I have some of our best suits, they're comfortable, and elegant, exactly as you say, ma'am.

Jasper took them in his hands and went to the dresser. After two or three minutes he left it and modeled for me.

-You look so handsome, Jazz. – I said with a big smile on my face.

-Yes, she's right- The employee said.

-What!? – I yelled at her.

-N-n-nothing, I'm so sorry- She was as red as a tomato.

I laughed and nodded.

-What do you think, son?

-I don't like it. It itch my shoulders.

-Okay, we can look for another.

…. After three hours of things like..: _"I don't like it, I hate it, this one is the worst, I liked more the other, it itch, it's warm, it's cold, it smells horrible, it's so soft, it's so harsh" _The employee and I were despairing.

-Jazz, you have to choose RIGHT NOW.

-I hate all of them- He said making a tantrum.

-Son, I'll be so patient with you, but if you don't choose one, I'll do it for you.

Before he could say anything, the employee came to us.

-Is everything alright? Can I help you with something else?

-Yeah, you can help us with not selling this fucking trash! – He answered.

-Jasper Hale Cullen! Be careful with what you say, young man.

-No, I don't care! This is just trash!

-Don't think that because I'm your mother I have less authority than your father; if you talk to her like that again I'll put you over my knee right now. Do you understand that? – I told him in a vampire speed, and just he could listen to me.

He just nodded his head once and looked back at the employee.

-I'm so sorry, ma'am. I'm just a little irritated.

-Don't you worry, my job consists in serve my clients. Can I help you with something else? – She asked again.

-No, thank you very much. We'll buy the third you showed us. – I answered.

-No! No that! - He yelled, but I ignored him.

-Alright- She looked so happy to get herself free of us.

When she left, I looked at my son, his gaze was at the floor, and I raised his chin with my hand and forced him to look at me.

-Honey, what's wrong with you? You're not like this, please talk with me.

-It's nothing, mom. I'm just so damn stupid.

-No! You're not, Jasper Hale! Something's happening to you, I know and I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me what's happening.

-I just… I… need… - He stopped.

-What is it, Jazz?

-I need to talk Emmett.

_Emmett? He needed to talk Emmett? _I sighed at his strange need.

-Okay, Jazz. Let's go to find Emmett.

Five minutes after we left the store, we ran at vampire speed back to home. I had the surprise that Emmett and Rosalie were gone. Where? No idea, but they left a note for us.

_Dear Family: _

_We're in a beautiful honey moon, don't ask where, we don't even know. We'll be coming back tomorrow at morning, with love. _

_Emmett and Rosalie. _

I sighed and showed the note no my son, he groaned.

-I need to talk him.

-Easy, Jazz. He'll come back tomorrow. Try to talk to me, or Alice.

-I-I'll be in my room, momma.

-Okay, sweetheart.

He ran upstairs and I sat in the couch, I was really worried about him, he never acts like this, unless he'd been _flashbacking _or something like that.

**Jasper's POV. **

I ran upstairs and toke deep breaths, I walked into my room and saw Alice in the bed.

-Hi, Ali.

-Jazz… you don't have to do this, it's just a stupid thing I wanted… but, just as a tantrum, you don't have to…

-It's okay, Alice, calm down. I will, because I love you.

-No, Jazz… I love you too and I don't want you to do something you don't want.

- I want to do this, Alice.

-No, you don't!

I moved closer to her and kissed her lips gently.

-I want to. I really want to- I lied.

-Sure, Jazz? Are you really sure?

-Yes, Ali, I am- I lied again.

We passed the night hugging each other, and I keep my thoughts and feelings just for me. I was torturing myself with each minute of that night, and in my head I just could think. _ I need Emmett. I need my older brother. _

Alice, Edward, Bella went to the school, I had to go too, but I told my parents I was tired, of course, vampires can't get tired, I don't know how, but they told me: It's okay. Stay at home for today.

I just waited for my bro and sis come back, Carlisle went to the hospital, and Esme to decorate a garden, or something like that, I don't remember what she said. I was alone in house.

Emmett and Rosalie finally came at noon, Rosalie greeted me and went to the school for find Alice, she said she saw a fabulous magazine that wants to buy with her.

I couldn't endure any longer my own torturing thoughts, I went to my room, sat down in my bed and brought my knees up to my chest, burying my face in them.

**Emmett's POV. **

Rosalie went to find Alice, and Jasper went to his room, I stayed at the living room and turn on the TV. There was nothing to see, so, I thought in call Jazz to play with him a video game, but a terrible sound came to my ears.

There was like growls, whisperings and sobs, I ran in vampire speed to Alice and Jasper's room.

-Jazz- I called.

-G-go- He answered.

-What's going on, bro?

-N-n-nothing- J-just l-l-leave me alone- I couldn't help my worry and I rip off the door.

I found him in his bed, with his knees in his chest and his head burying in them. He was crying loudly, he'd never cry, unless something really bad was happening to him.

-Jazz, bro. What's wrong?

-The suit…the man, in my human life, he was dressing one, he hit me…

I knew about his tantrum with Alice about the suit, but I didn't think it was so hard.

-Okay, take deep breaths, Jazz. There's no one here but me. Just me, take it easy, everything will be alright.

He did what I said, and in a minute or two, he could control himself. I sat down next to him.

-I'm s-sorry- He said.

-It's okay, Jazz. Now, tell me.

He sighed and started talking.

_-My human father had a friend, he never told us his name, we just called him 'J' So, my father used to leave my brothers and I with J, he was so aggressive, I mean… he raped my sisters, he hit me in many times, but…. I remember once. When I finish the fourth grade of elementary school, I was eight or nine, we were with him, and he said he'll be so elegant for us, for our graduation, so.. he went and bought a suit, before we went to school, my father ask him for watching me while he goes to find something, he said yes, and went where I was. He smiled at me, and I was so afraid, he told me… "Do you like my suit? I bought it just for you" I said yes, he started moving closer to me, and I tried to get out, he put tape on my mouth for don't screaming, and started to beating me, he broke my rips, my arms, and my face was unrecognizable, I kicked my legs, cried as I'd never cry, and tried to scream so much… until my throat was so hurt even for make a sound. He did that more times after that, several more times, and… he always was wearing a suit, exactly as mine. _

I just listened to him; carefully I couldn't help my horrible feelings to that man. My brother was in so much pain.

-Jazz… does Alice know this?

-Of course not. Alice doesn't deserve has in her mind something like this.

-But she's your wife! She'll understand.

-NO. And you won't tell her.

-No, Jazz… I won't tell Alice, I'll tell everybody-

-NO! EMMETT, PLEASE… NO- He started screaming.

-Shh... Jazz, it's okay.

-Please, don't tell them.

-Listen to me, Jazz. They don't know about this and they making you suffer, I won't let anybody to hurt you again, I promise. But if you don't tell them, I'll do it for you.

-No! Emmett… you're my older brother, I trust you for these things more than I trust the others, even more than Alice.

-Jazz, I won't let you in this pain for any longer, and if I have to go right now and find the others, I will.

-Just… just wait for me… just a few days, until I feel myself secure do this. Please, don't tell anyone until I tell you to do it.

I sighed and thought, he was my little brother, and I'll always protect him, but he was right, I had to give him time for be secure of himself.

-Okay, Jazz. I won't tell anybody until you tell me to do it. But no more than a week. Do you understand?

-Y-yes. Thank you, Emmett.

-You're welcome, Jazz- I said and hugged him gently.

**Jasper's POV. **

Speak with Emmett helped me a lot, but I was still afraid. When everybody came back, Carlisle called us for had a family time, in the rest of the day, when I walked near of the suit, my body trembled. At night, looking at the celling, and hidden my emotions to Alice, I took a decision.

I'll destroy the suit.

**A/N: I will never can apologize enough! But again. I'm so sorry! **

**Okay… now we know what's happening to Jazz. What do you think? **


	3. Author's note

Hi, guys. How are you? I have something to tell you, first of all, I'm not sure about continuing this story, that doesn't mean that I will leave it, I said I wasn't sure, and this is because… I don't want to continue with something you don't like. Just have four reviews, and I understand that, it's maybe about the misspellings or grammar errors, as I said, English is not my first language, I'm Mexican. But… please tell me. Do you like? If you like, leave a review for me, if you don't like… I'll leave. Finally, this is for you, all I do is for my readers, so, please tell me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Warning: Contains Disciplinary Spanking of a teenage vampire, don't like? DO NOT READ! This story contains misspellings and grammar errors. (I'm so sorry; English is not my first language) **

**Emmet's POV: **

After de 'family time' Rosalie went to Alice and Jasper's room to talk to Alice_, those girls…_ Edward was in the living room watching T.V. Carlisle and Esme went to their room to "check his schedule" Yes, of course. I sat down in one of the couches and closed my eyes, I know I can't sleep, but I like to close my eyes and think.

And today, all my thoughts were for Jasper. I was really worried about him, I love him so much as my little brother, and I couldn't stop thinking in him, he is so sweet, and he didn't deserve the life he had, he doesn't deserve the torture, the stupid torture about the suit

. My thoughts passed to his story, to… 'J' that man, if someday I have the displeasure of find him; I swear for God I'll kill him.

I started remembering all his story, all the details and everything he told me, I don't know why, but I thought that if I couldn't take him free of that hell, I'll live it by his side. A horrible yelp interrupted my thoughts.

-YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM! - Edward's voice. Fuck! I forgot he was here.

-Shhh, Shh… Edward, shut up, man. - I told him.

-Are you crazy? I WON'T shut up, Emmett. How you dare to keep that for you? , knowing that that's hurting our brother. I WILL… - I put my hand on his mouth and took him out. When I was sure that no one's could listen, I released him.

-Edward, listen to me, don't tell anyone, please… don't even let Jasper know that you know.

-Emmett, our family is torturing him; do you really think I won't tell anything? Because if you do, I'm afraid you're crazy, bro.

-Hey, man, please let me explain myself.

-Okay, I'll listen.

-When Jazz told me that story he was crying, and his emotions were as sad as when Alice went with the Vulturis three years ago, I told him he had to tell them, but he begged me for time… time for feel secure of himself, and I think is a good idea, if we wait until he's secure of himself… this will be easy for all of us.

Edward stayed stoic for a moment and think.

-Okay, Emmett… I'll wait, for no more than a week. Okay?

-That's exactly what I said to him.

-Okay- Edward started walking again to the house, but I grabbed his arm.

-One more thing, Ed. Don't let Jasper to know that you know, he'll never trust in me again.

-Okay, but… you know… he didn't trust in me, and that hurts. I love hm to.

-You know him, it's hard for him talk… even talk to Alice.

-I guess you're right,

Both of we started walking to the house again.

**Carlisle's POV. **

After two hours of being with Esme, she went with Rosalie and Alice and I decided to go with my boys, I saw Emmett and Edward walking peacefully near to the house, they were laughing, and I smiled, but when I looked for Jasper, I just could feel fear emotions from his room. I called the door.

-Come in- He answered.

-Hello, son. How are you?

-Fine, dad.

-Don't lie to me, young man; I can feel those emotions.

-I'm sorry.

-Don't apologize, it's okay, you don't have to hide what you feel, I feel proud when you let us feel what you feel, Jazz. But I want to help you, please, son, tell me what's wrong.

-It's…. nothing, dad.

-One more lie.

He looked at the ground; I moved closer to him and raise his chin with my fingers.

-Please, Jazz, talk to me.

-You'll make fun of me.

-No, Jazz. I'll NEVER make found of you, my boy, never.

-I don't like the suit.

I sighed.

-I told you! You're making fun of me.

-Jasper, I'm not making fun of you, I though we've talk about that.

-Dad, please… I just don't like.

-Three lies in a day.

-It's not a lie. I don't like it!

-I know it's not a lie, I mean about the reason of your fear.

-Fear?

-Yes, son. In all your room are waves of fear.

-I'm so…

-Don't apologize, young man! –I said firmly.

-Son, I just want to help you

-I'm not afraid of anything.

-Another lie.

-It's not a…

-Don't tell me it's not a lie, Jasper, those emotions are yours.

-How do you know they're mine?

-Please, son, I know you well enough, and you're the only emphatic in this family.

He sighed.

**Jasper's POV. **

I have to think fast, he wants to know what's wrong with me, I can't tell him, he doesn't deserve that, an idea came to my mind in the last minute.

**Carlisle's POV. **

-I was afraid of… you and Esme maybe wanted me to go of the family.

-What!?- I yelped. –Why did you thought that, love?

-Because of the tantrum with the suit.

-Oh, Jasper, my sweet boy, son, I love you so much, your mother loves you to, your brothers, sister and Alice, this family will be never complete without you, my love, never. If you leave me I will just die, Alice too, please son, and never think in that again, even if you do something really wrong, Jazz… I will never ask you for leave, never.

He stayed stoic for a minute or two, then, he started trembling, I move myself closer to him and hugged him, rubbing circles on his back as he cried on my chest.

-Shhhh, it's okay, my boy, it's okay, I'm here, dad is here, you're safe.

-I'm sorry, dad.

-No, Jazz… you don't have to apologize for anything, everything will be alright.

We stayed as that for a few more minutes, then he could control himself and took himself far from me.

-Better, Jazz?

-Yes, dad.

-Good- I got up from the bed, but he called me again.

-Dad.

-Yes, honey?

-Do I have to use the suit?

-Yes, Jazz. You have to.

I got out from the room. In the night, I was looking up at the ceiling with Esme's head resting in my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4

**The ****Suit.**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **_

_**Warning: This story contains disciplinary spanking of a teenage vampire, Don't Like? It's simple, DO NOT READ. The story contains, misspellings and grammar errors too, I'm sorry, English is not my first language. **_

_**-Chapter 4- **_

**Jasper's POV. **

The next day, I had to go to the school, I was mad with myself, Carlisle doesn't deserve my problems, he's a good man and an excellent father, I put the suit on my school bag, and started walking to the school, with Alice and Rosalie.

-Where's Emmett? –I asked my sister.

-He went with Edward to I don't know where, he'll be in school for the second class.

-Okay.

When we arrive to the school, Alice kissed me gently and went to her class, Rosalie and I went to ours too.

-What do you have? - She asked me.

-Literature, and you?

-Philosophy, let's go, we're in the same building.

I walked with her to our classes and… at the middle of the walk, I saw his face on my mind, again… he was… with the suit, hitting me, I had a gag on my mouth.

-Hey, Jazz, Jazz… brother, are you okay? I heard a voice. When a hand touched my cheek, I came back to the reality.

It was Rose.

-Jazz, what's wrong? You… started screaming.

-I'm sorry, I just… remembered something.

-Are you sure, Jazz… do you want to talk about that?

-Not now, thanks, Rose.- She kissed me on the cheek and went to her class.

But I didn't went to my class, more thoughts started torturing me, he was kicking me, touching me, cutting me, branding me, beating me, in all my body, my little body, and I couldn't see his face, just… just the suit, that was the only thing I could see.

_Flashback._

_I was in my room, playing with cars, when he came, elegant, with his suit, and looked at me. _

_-You had been a bad boy, Jazz… you didn't eat all the vegetables, you have to be punished. _

_-No! J, Please, NO! –I started screaming. But he covered my mouth hard, I couldn't breathe. _

_-Shhhhhh, Jazz. You're going to alarm the neighbors. _

_His hand was now on my head and he pulled my hair, and he hit my head against the floor, so, he started touching me, and then, hitting my ribs with his boot, with cow boy boot. _

_-Stop, please... STOP! – I begged him. _

_-I have to tell the entire world that you're mine, Jazz. – He whispered in my ear and showed me a knife. _

_-No! PLEASE NO! MOM! DAD! HELP! PLEASE! – I screamed as loudly as I could. _

_He just grabbed me by my arm and started cutting my wrist with the knife, he wrote J's propriety… _

_End Of the flashback. _

And, when I opened my school bag, he was there, his face, in the suit. I screamed, and took off the suit, I ran to human speed to the forest, and I interned deeper and deeper in the forest, I put the suit in front of me, and I started ripping it, I tore the fabric, and everything, and when I was doing that… the suit, and his face… were leaving my mind in peace, living me in peace, he died, I killed him as I killed the suit, but… when I breaking the last button, two voices interrupted me.

-Jasper! What the hell are you doing? – I turned myself. My brothers were looking at me with furious eyes.

-Emmett, Edward…. What are you doing here? I just…. – I couldn't finish my phrase, because darkness took my body up.

**Emmett's POV**.

-Oh My God! - I screamed.

-Pick him up, Emmett! Let's to find Carlisle – My younger brother yelped in my ear.

-Are you crazy? We can't run away with our unconscious brother in my arms, Edward. Everybody will ask.

-I don't care! He needs help.

-Yes, I know, I'm worried too, but we can't expose our secret.

-I don't care about our secret, I don't care about anything, the vulturis, will maybe kill us after this, and I still don't care, he's my little brother, and if you don't pick him up and let's to find dad, I will.

-Edward, please, dude… listen to me, I don't care either, but think in what will happen, we're exposing his life showing him to the humans, you know, Edward… we can't.

My brother though for a moment

-Okay, Emm, you're right , we're exposing him more walking with him between humans. I'm sorry, I was just… worried.

I smiled at him.

-It's okay, now we have to think what are we going to do.

Both of we though for almost five minutes, we were really worried about out little brother, we were almost sick.

-We can take the long walk, I know it's dangerous and it's almost at wolf's territory, but we don't have another option. - I said, choosing my words carefully.

-Yeah, I was thinking the same.

-I'm not sure, we risk find Sam, if he sees a vampire has a new 'body mode' … I don't want to think.

-death. – He answered me.

I nodded my head and I pick him up, we started running faster than ever; we were almost at the middle of the walk and I heard a yelp.

And two.

And three yelps.

-No! Please stop, I'm sorry! I'll be good, J, I promise. STOP! IT HURTS! Please…. – My brother in arms was screaming, kicking and fighting against my hold.

-Edward, stop! – I yelped.

He stopped himself in an instant, maybe the heard his thoughts. I put my scared brother in the ground and tried to calm him.

-Shhhhh, Jazz… Jazz, buddy, listen to me… wake up, lil bro, wake up, you're fine… you're safe. – I whispered to his ear while I shook his shoulders trying to make him waking up.

-Edward, hold his legs. – I told my other brother, who did what I said in an instant.

-Jazz! Bro, listen to me, you're safe!

After two or three minutes he calmed down, he waked up slowly, and the first time I saw in his eyes was fear, sadness, pain. He was crying, venom tears were falling from his face, instantly I hugged him, he hid his face on my chest and shook as a crazy. Edward moved closer and hugged him too, after almost a half of hour; he was in calm and ready for talk.

-Jazz, bro… you fainted; you destroyed the suit and started screaming.

-I-I'm sorry, I was…. Back there.

-Were, Jazz? - Edward asked.

-W-with 'J' When I destroyed the suit, I felt good, I felt better.

-Okay, Jazz. We understand that, but I notice you, we're going to find Carlisle. Right now, we'll tell him everything, and I'm sure he'll punish us, but we don't care.

-I care! – My younger brother answered.

-Are you afraid of Carlisle, Jazz? - Edward asked.

-N-no. But he'll disappoint with me.

-With all of us, Jasper, but he won't stop loving us, you'll be fine, I promise.

-No! I won't! Emmett… you promised me.

-Jazz, no more tantrums.

-Is not a…. – I couldn't finish my phrase, because I saw a face in front of me: Carlisle.

We didn't smell his aroma, we didn't felt his presence, and he just appeared here. We stayed in shock for a minutes, Jasper was set in the floor looking at the ground.

I took the word.

-Carlisle we…

-I know- I lost the word. –Alice told me what happened, she saw it, and what I have to say I will when we back home, Edward, Emmett… go to the house, and try to win Alice's forgiveness, and we'll talk later… Jasper, stand up.

**Jasper's POV. **

My two older brothers stood up and ran to the house again; I just could look at the floor and do my best to contain the tears.

-Jasper, I said stand up.

I didn't answer. He sighed and sat down next to me.

-Son, look at me. – I tried, but I couldn't.

-Now, young man.

His tone forced me to do what he said.

-Start, I listen…

-I'MSORRYDADITWASNOTMYFAULT IJUSTREMEMBERALOTOFTHIGNS! – I said as fast as I could.

-Hey, Jazz, Jazz… calm down, son, you're safe, everything it's okay and the only thing I want is know what happened from your mouth, now… calm down and try again.

I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself, I felt a little bit secure, I tried to talk again.

-I'm sorry, daddy… I just… I remembered a lot of things, I've been torturing myself all these days, and torturing you too, I understand if you don't want me here anymore, and I'm so sorry for the suit, I'll page you for it, I promise, I just want to… - I stopped talking, tears were falling from my eyes.

My father was in shock, with the hands on his hips and looking at me with any expression on his face, I broke down in the ground, I grabbed my hair and yelped once.

In a minute, I felt myself pushed into a hug; tears were falling from my dad's face as well. I put my arms around his torso and my face was hidden in his chest.

-I'm sorry, dad, I'm so sorry.

-Shhhh…. Just let it all out, my boy.

I cried and screamed for more than fifteen minutes, when I thought I was good, I put away from him.

-Better? – He asked me.

-Yes, I'm sorry.

-Now I want you to tell me everything, since the day you were hidden in the tree. Understood?

-Didn't Alice tell you?

-I said I want you for tell me.

-I'm sorry.

-Stop apologizing, son. Just tell me what happened.

I started telling him everything, since the day I was hidden in the tree, the lie when I told him I was afraid of he and Esme wanted me out of the family, I told him about 'J' and that nobody knows that but Emmett. His emotions were total sadness, guilt, love and I knew he was just a little bit mad. When I finished my story, he hugged me again.

-Jasper, I'm so sorry, my son. I would have to know what was wrong with you, I'm your father and I hurt you in more than one way, please forgive me, son.

-No, dad. Is not your fault, I haven't… - My dad raise a hand for silence me.

-No, Jazz…. I know you haven't been the most intelligent and reasonable person in these days, and I'm disappointed with you, that's truth, but I still loving you and I'm sorry about everything.

I just nodded my head and hugged him again.

-Now, Jazz… you have to talk to Alice, she's not mad, and is not disappointed, she's sad because you didn't trust in her…

-DAD! I JUST DIDN'T WANT HER MIND REPLETE OF THESE THINGS…

-I know, Jazz… but he's your wife, and I'm your father, and you know that you'll be always find support in this family, I love you my boy, I love you, and I will help you with this, maybe a psychologist could help….

- Psychologist? I'm not crazy, father!

-I know you're not, and psychologist is not for crazy people, Jasper… you need help, and everybody is going to give you that help, but no one of us is professional.

-No! I won't go to any….

-It was not a question, young man.

-Are you crazy, I won't!…

-Jasper Cullen Don't speak to me in that way again.

-Or what? –I was really mad.

-Or I'll add it at your punishment.

-Fuck! I won't go and is my last word; I don't care about your fucking rules.

-That's it.

My dad grabbed me by the arm and smacked my bottom.

**Smack!**

-Oooow! – I yelped.

**Smack! **

-Daaad!

**Smack! **

-I'm sorry!

He stopped it and looked at me.

-Don't you dare being disrespectful again, young man, you're in enough trouble and not just for the lie, and your trust, now you attitude deserves a punishment.

-I'm sorry, sir.

-You're going to your room at the first second we come back home. Understood?

-Daddy, please… I'm..

**Smack! **

-Owwwwww! – I rubbed my backside. –Understood, sir.

We run in vampire speed, I wished we could run in human speed, my butt was in in fire and I didn't want him to spank me. I know I deserved, but I didn't want it.

When we get home, he just looked at me, and I understood what he wanted, I went upstairs opened my room's door and inter in it, Alice wasn't there.

**Carlisle's POV. **

I went to the kitchen and I just find three of my children talking with his mother, Edward, Emmett and Alice. The three of them were talking serious; Esme's expression was between proud, sadness and anger.

-Sweetie, guys. Would you mind going for a hunt, please? I have to talk to Jasper.

Edward and Emmett looked at the ground, they knew what will happen in that room, and they already knew they were the followings.

The girls just nodded their heads.

I sighed and prepare my mind.

_Please, god, give me strength… I'm going to spank my youngest son._

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait, I'm in the school again and is hard, but well… What do you think? Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Suit. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer is. **

**Warning: This Story Contains Disciplinary Spanking of a teenage vampire. Don't like? DO NOT READ. The story contains grammar errors and misspellings too, I'm sorry, English is not my first language. **

**-Chapter 5- **

**Carlisle's POV. **

I called to my son's room once. But he didn't response. I called again.

-Come, dad. – His voice was almost a whisper.

I found him lying face down on his bed; the room was replete of nervous and fears, the waves hit me as a whip.

-Jazz, come up here, son… I need to talk to you.

He slowly got up from the bed and looked at me. We looked each other for a minute; his beautiful golden eyes were filled in tears.

-I'm sorry, dad! I'm so sorry! I never wanted be disrespectful with you, I never wanted destroy the suit, or hurt Alice's feelings, or lie to you, or…. I was j-just scared; I tried t-to tell you, but….

I didn't let him finish, I pulled my son in a hug, rubbing his back and hair.

-Shhhhh, Jazz… It's okay, my boy, it's okay, I know… I know… let it out.

_Oh, god… Please, I need strength, please… how I will spank this boy? How? _

**Emmett's POV. **

Edward Alice, Esme and I were on the forest, no hunting, we just want to talk.

-Boys… you know you're in serious trouble, right? –Esme asked.

-Yes, Ma'am – We answered.

-I can't believe this… you are my brothers, HE IS YOUR BROTHER! How did you dare to hide that? I was torturing the love of my life and you didn't do anything to stop it. –Alice yelped she was in tears.

-Alice, please… listen to us. We tried, we really tried, Jasper told me the next night you bought the suit, he was crying and trembling, he told me he needed time to be secure of himself, I thought that was the best idea, if I would told to you against his will… imagine what would happens, Alice… try to understand. – I explained to her.

-Time!? For what, Emmett? For this?

-No, Alice, of course not, this wasn't our intention, he's our little brother, and we would never think in do something to hurt him Alice… Please! –I began despairing.

She thought for a minutes, I thought those minutes were eternals. She sighed and nodded her head.

-You're right. Is not your fault… it's mine.

-No, honey- Esme in action. – Is not anyone's fault. You brothers did the thing they considered right, Jazz was scared, and he wasn't thinking… you tried to talk to him, to support him. So was Rosalie, Carlisle, and I. The only guilty here is… _him. _

All of us knew she was not talking about Jasper, she was talking about… 'J'.

Alice nodded, she hugged Edward and me for finally go to cry with Esme.

I looked to Edward.

-He doesn't deserve a punishment- I told him.

-I know… I'm about going there and stop Carlisle; I need all my will strength for stay here.

-So I am. You know him; the only idea to receive spanking terrorizes him.

-Breath…. We can.

**Carlisle's POV. **

When Jasper stopped crying he sat on his bed and just looked at me.

-Son. I know the memories about the suit and about than man were torturing you, but you had to tell us.

-I know, dad… I'm sorry.

-Have I ever give you a reason for don't trust in me?

-No, never, sir.

-So, why, Jazz?

-I didn't want to hurt you! Hurt this family!

-Son, you hurt us with your silence. You know I will be always here for you, so will Esme, your brothers, sister and Alice. We are a family; Jazz… we'll here for whatever you want. But you knew that… right?

-Yes, dad… knew, I was so scared to talk with you.

-What about Emmett?

-He… I don't know… I just…. I always tell everything to him.

-I know he is your brother, Jasper and I know you trust in him as a closer friend, I understand but the three of you, I mean… Emmett, Edward and you had to talk with Esme or me.

-Yes, dad… I know.

-Now, in the forest… I know you were scared, but the most intelligent thing you should have done was try calm yourself and talk to me, disrespectful attitude, yelps and curses are never the solution, and I'm saying this for two things, for what happened in the forest and for what happened with your mother in the store.

My son seemed to think, after a few seconds, he seemed as he remembered what I was talking about.

-For don't talk about your missed classes. I don't want you never again for hide something to us, or lie to us about something like this. Am I clear young man?

-Yes, Dad. I'm sorry.

-I know you are, Jazz… And I'm sorry have to this.

He looked at me, he looks scared.

-D- do what? – His voice broke, so did my heart.

I sighed and steeled myself.

-No… no! –He began at the same time he tries to run away from me, but I grabbed him by his upper arm.

-Yes. - That was the only word I said.

-Son, lying, no trusting, missed classes, disrespectful attitude. Don't you think you deserve a punishment?

-Yes… no… yes… no! I don't know, Carlisle! I was scared.

-I know you were. Now over my knee, Jazz.

-No! Get away from me!

I sighed. Jasper could be my warrior, my soldier, but he was my youngest… so… this is like spank a seventeen years old boy. Always a battle.

-Listen to me, Jasper. I won't ask again, lie over my knee or I will do it for you.

-NO, DAD! Please… NO! I'm sorry, so sorry! Please! – He started, and with each word, my soul would fall to the floor.

I force him over my lap, he didn't lose time, and he started squirming, I smacked him once.

-Stay still.

I don't know if he didn't hear me or he didn't do what I say just because he didn't want to.

His movements helped me a lot; he raised his hips, so… I had an easier access to the button of his jeans; I unfasten them so fast and pulled them down to his thighs. He passed a hand over his butt and I grabbed his wrist to pull it on his lower back.

-NO! LET ME UP! – He screamed, but I ignored him.

When I hooked my hands at the waistband of his boxers, an embarrassment wave hit me.

-NO! NOT BARE! PLEASE DAD!

He was acting so strange. So, I stopped.

-Jazz, lay still… I won't spank you yet. I need you for listen to me.

He froze instantly.

-Son, you've been spanked before… Why is this time different than last times?

-I-I- I don't k-know. Please, d-don't… daddy.

-Easy, my boy… take it easy. Do you need me to remain the rules?

He nodded his head once; I knew he was just doing this for win time.

-Alright, I'm going to take down your jeans and your boxers, I won't use anything but my hand, you have to stay as still as you can, no kicking and no wriggle.

He nodded again.

-So, we'll begin now, are you ready?

-No!

-I'm afraid that's too bad, my boy.

I hooked my hands at the waistband of his boxers again, he groaned, but I ignored him, and I took down his boxers to meet the jeans. An embarrassment wave hit me again, I rubbed his back in comfort and I passed my arm around his waist to hold him down.

-Jasper, are you conscious you won't be punished for the suit in ruins, right?

-Y-yes dad.

-Okay.

I raised my hand and started the spanking.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **

-Oww! Owww! Ouchhh! Daaad!

**Smack! Smack! Smack! **

-Ouuuchh! It hurts!

Just with nine smacks, he started squirming, I pressed my hold on him.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **

-Arrrrggghhhh! Daddy! Please, stop… please it hurts, please! I won't do it again..

His begs were broking me down more than I was.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **

-NOOO! Please, I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY! Daddy, please! STOP.

He started kicking as well, when his kicks were a restriction to me, I held his legs down with my right one.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **

-Owww! OUCH! Dad! Please no more, please stop, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please NO MORE!

He passed his free hand over his backside; I took it and held it on his back.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **

-Ouuuchh! Please, I'm sorry, no more… DAD! It hurts.

His kicks, his movements and his tears were so much to me; I decide to give him the last five swats after stop.

**SMACK! **

-Owwwww! Please, no more!

**SMACK!**

-Ouuchhhhh! Daddy, please… - His voice were almost non-understable for the tears.

**SMACKK!**

-Arrrrrghhhh! – He managed to free his wrist and passed it over his behind. I sighed.

-We're almost done, Jazz… just two more. I held it again and pressed my hold on him.

**SMACKK! **

-No more! PLEASE, I'LL BE GOOD, I'M SORRY.

-Shhhh… the last one, little one… the last one.

**SSMACCKK!**

**-**OOOOOOUUUUUCHHHHH! STOP, DAD… PLEASEEE!

I started rubbed his sit spots for a minute, and then I rubbed his back.

He was just crying over my knee, I pulled his clothes on again, and he yelped when the boxers made contact with his skin.

-It's alright, my boy, it's over… no more, you're done.

He stood up from my lap and I quickly hugged him.

He was crying so loudly.

-Shhhhhhh, Jazz…. It's over, my boy, it's over, little one, no more… no more… you're done, my love…

-I'm sorry, dad, so sorry... – His head were hidden on my chest and I was rubbing circles on his back and with my other hand, patting his blonde curls.

-Shhh, son, you don't have to apologize anymore. You're forgiven, it's okay…

-Dad… I'm…

-Shhh, cielo… silencio ahora, todo está bien, tranquilo.*

-Daddy… you know I don't understand anything when you change your language.

I smiled at him.

-Jazz, you're grounded for the next of the week, no books, no movies, no hang out, no bike, no car, no music…

-But… dad.

**Smack!**

-Owww! I understand.

-I'm glad… now do you want to say something else or I can call the others?

-Hmmm… Would you mind… hmmm… if I stay with you for a while, just both of us.

I kissed his hair.

-Alright, son… I'm going to stay here.

-Dad…. Just about the books…

I gave him a little warning swat.

-Do you need another trip over dad's knee, my stubborn child?

-No, dad.

**A/N: Hi! What do you think, I'd been waiting so much for this chapter, last chapter I just had one review…. (Thank you very much, MissyRog) That made me sad. Please leave me a RR. If you liked. **

**Oh! And… the meaning of "**_**Shhh, cielo… silencio ahora, todo está bien, tranquilo" Is: **_

"Shhhh, hush now, honney… everything it's going to be alright, calm"


End file.
